Five-wire 5-wire resistive touch screens can be manufactured with traditional methods using ITO and fritted silver electrodes. If additional shielding is necessary, traditional methods used include a wire mesh laminated to the second surface (back) of glass or a laminated second coated PET film (typically coated with ITO or other transparent conductive oxide). In some cases, a second coated piece of glass can be laminated to the backside of the 5-wire sensor to provide shielding protection as well. Examples of various coatings and sensors or touch screens are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,981; 6,549,193; 6,727,895; and 6,842,171, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.